Nah she didn't
by Sara Jey Evans
Summary: OS : Harry a tout laissé derrière lui pour aller à la quête des horcruxes, mais il a oublié de laisser la peine des gens perdus qu'il porte comme un collier à son cou. Dans un espoir fou de trouver un souvenir de son parrain, il tombe sur plus que ça, une fenêtre sur un passé qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de connaitre.


_**Nah she did'nt**_

Harry rodait seul dans le noir, remarquant son ombre imprimé sur les murs, de temps à autre, lorsqu'il passait près d'une fenêtre éclairée par le clair de lune. Il ne voulait pas voir plus qu'une pénombre douce. Il trainait les pieds, qui finirent par le ramener encore une fois dans la chambre de Sirius.

Il ne pouvait pas y résister. Tout y était chaotique, mais Sirius lui manquait, alors il s'accrochait, cherchait, suppliait presque le ciel, les étoiles de le faire tomber sur une autre partie de son défunt parrain. Il lui manquait comme pouvait nous manquer une partie de notre corps, de notre cœur. A chaque fois, qu'il pensait aux yeux gris las mais brillant de son parrain, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir des éclats de verre se disperser dans son cœur. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il saurait exactement la définition d'une écorchure, une morsure qui déchiquetait la peau. Il sentait qu'on lui avait volé quelque chose. Elle lui avait volé son roc, son soutien, son subconscient, son frère et l'odeur de ses parents.

Harry aimait Sirius ! Non Harry aime Sirius. Comment ne pouvait-il pas ? Mais pas seulement, il aimait savoir qu'il était à ses parents autant qu'il a été à lui. Sirius n'était pas une chose certes, mais il était la seule chose qui lui donna un petit élixir parfait de ce qui aurait pu être. Il lui fit goûter cet arôme familial qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant. L'odeur de ses parents, la sécurité qu'il aurait eu avec ses parents, l'amour des parents et puis le sacrifice des parents.

Harry renifla bruyamment et essuya sa joue d'un geste vif et maladroit. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et trouva des morceaux de parchemins pliés les uns contre les autres, le sépia et la poussière les entouraient. Puis son regard fut attiré par l'un d'eux. Une feuille simple, pas un parchemin. Une feuille anciennement blanche avec une tache ronde brune. Le bout de papier avait été utilisé sûrement comme sous verre. Harry le tira avec gaucherie et s'écorcha le doigt, une goutte de sang surgit, il l'aspira et n'y prêta plus attention. Il retourna le bout de papier et lut son prénom.

Son cœur fit un bond. Il alluma la lumière et s'assit sur une pile de quelque chose qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder.

« Cher Harry,

Je t'écris sans urgence cette fois-ci, je t'écris même avec sourire.

Depuis une bonne heure, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire avec Rémus. Ta question a éveillé en nous une nostalgie délicieuse, quant à notre vie au château. Je te remercie pour ce petit voyage.

J'ai décidé de t'écrire parce que je me suis rendu compte que je te laissais sur ta faim. Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question avec une seule réponse, sans vraiment entrer dans des détails longs. Le timing ne le permet pas.

Pourtant, je vais essayer d'y répondre avec un souvenir.

C'était le premier match de James en tant que capitaine d'équipe, nous étions en sixième année. Lui et Lily étaient un peu fâchés depuis un petit incident en cinquième année.

En réalité, un gros incident pas du tout petit pour les grands sentiments de James. Ta chère maman avait humilié ton cher papa devant toute l'école alors qu'il était tout bêtement tombé amoureux d'elle de la manière la plus indiscrète qu'il soit.

Lily et moi, nous nous entendions bien. Elle savait un peu pour ma vie au Grimmauld et je dois avouer que son grand cœur avait accepté mes défauts et m'avait apprivoisé comme ami. Ce qu'elle me manque !

Revenant à ce jour, j'avais convaincue Lily de s'asseoir avec nous durant le match. Je suis presque sûr que ses yeux n'ont suivi aucune balle et aucun autre joueur que ton père. Rémus et moi l'avions démasqué, donc nous avions décidé de « jouer » avec elle un petit peu, en prétendant que James sortait avec une autre étudiante. Lily avait rosie, baissé les yeux et avait spontanément hurlé qu'elle avait donc raison de ne pas le prendre au sérieux quand il lui courait après, sinon pourquoi aurait-il tourné la page aussi vite ? Alors Rémus lui avait demandé si elle préférait qu'il l'attende, bien sûr, elle nia. J'avais poussé le bouchon encore plus loin en lui disant que ses yeux disaient le contraire.

Je souris encore à ce souvenir, elle se tourna vers moi et me menaça. Je dois te préciser qu'elle était tout aussi angélique que terrifiante Lily. Un peu comme ton amie Hermione. Elle hurla que James Potter ne l'intéressait pas qu'il ne l'intéresserait jamais qu'il pouvait même plonger du haut de la tour d'astronomie qu'elle en resterait indifférente.

Seulement avant qu'elle eut le temps de finir sa phrase, un cognard venait de faire plonger James de son balai, il était en train de tomber en chute libre à des milliers de mètres du sol. Lily, avait disparu, elle venait de sauter du haut des gradins pour aller le sauver. Oui, j'ai bien dit sauté des gradins, pas descendre mais sauter !

C'est comme ça que leur amitié était née et que Lily passa une semaine à l'infirmerie, la jambe cassée ou ton père s'empressa de lui ramener tous ces cours. Et dire qu'il n'avait jamais rien écrit pendant six ans !

Je ne sais pas si mon souvenir aidera à répondre à ta question.

Mais en tout cas, sois sûr d'une chose ton père était un homme bien et il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il ne me manque. Quant à Lily, bien sûr qu'elle ne détestait pas James. Lily ne pouvait détester personne, avec le cœur qu'elle avait.

Fais gaffe à toi Harry.

Patmol »

Harry effaça la larme qui coulait sur son sourire. Il aurait voulu revenir à cette époque où son seul souci était de savoir si James était l'homme dont il rêvait tard le soir, l'homme qu'il chercha à rendre fier depuis son premier souffle, cette époque où il se demandait s'il était vraiment le fruit d'un amour aussi pur que celui qu'on lui racontait. Il aurait voulu revenir à cette époque pour répondre à la lettre de Sirius.

Il plia le bout de papier, le mit dans sa poche en se consolant d'avoir rendu le sourire à Sirius. Cette lettre représentait plus qu'une preuve d'amour, mais aussi d'amitié et de moments rares mais heureux pour Sirius. Tout n'avait pas toujours été noir.

Harry arriva en bas des marches et entra au salon. Ses deux amis dormaient profondément, leurs doigts se touchant presque. Il sourit.

Hermione aussi était exagérément exaspéré par Ron et pourtant il ne doutait pas une seconde de l'amour qui les liait.


End file.
